


Charms of the Normin

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, and disliking sorey, normin braiding mikleo's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Mikleo has come to accept his normin followers, and allows them to braid his hair like they've wanted to for years.





	Charms of the Normin

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Mikleo has a normin harem. all spawned thanks to a twitter thread.

There never came a slow day for Mikleo since he’d taken up residence in Ladylake. Over the last three centuries it had become the center of political affairs between Hyland and Rolance, and he had somehow become a Grand Seraph representative for both sides. If he wasn’t running documents and files from one side of town to the other, he was assisting the townspeople in whatever tasks needed seraphic artes.   
  
Before this residency though, he had been traveling the continent, exploring and documenting every ruin left out of the Celestial Record. Over the course of those travels, he had picked up some small comrades.   
  
“Aww c’mon Mik. Ain’t you done yet?” He felt a small tug on his pant leg. Seeing Atakk without his helmet was still a strange sight, although he could imagine it got heavy with all the traveling.   
  
“Almost. I need to drop off one last thing and then it’s back to the sanctuary.” As he spoke, he glanced around at the twenty breathless normin that had been his ‘protection’ today. “Why don’t you all go ahead of me, rest and get ready for the thing I promised.” At that, every single one perked up and glowed. Twenty heads nodded in tandem before racing off like a pack of flightless birds.   
  
Each normin had been amazingly helpful back in his ruin travels, and while most days he didn’t mind their company, any moment he had away from his forty-eight admirers was never taken for granted. While he’d never let them know, he did walk a little bit slower on errands when they were all away.   
  
“No normin today?” Lailah commented as Mikleo stepped inside the inn. Every time he came to visit she would count the normin. She started when his following grew larger than she’d ever had.   
  
“They’re all waiting at the sanctuary. I have to be quick before they all come to rescue me.” He tried not to recall that time they all crowded around outside his house that first night he spent with Sorey after he’d awoken.   
  
“Hmm well, Sorey’s been rather antsy lately. I’m sure I can persuade them for an evening.” Lailah said as she took her package.   
  
“I’d appreciate it, we both would, but I wouldn’t ask that of you.”   
  
“Just tell them I’ll have a surprise for them here!” Lailah smiled wide. Mikleo thought about asking, but decided he didn’t actually want to know. He thanked her nonetheless and started towards the sanctuary.   
  
Before he’d even touched the door he could feel them all standing behind it, waiting for him. He breathed deep before unleashing the onslaught of tiny, mostly squeaky voices chortling and cheering and whooping about his return. That merriment included the twenty that had seen him not even thirty minutes ago.   
  
Careful to not step on any of them, he made his way to either stair case and sat at the bottom. As they all crowded around him and started delegating positions and roles, Mikleo brushed his bangs back to unhook his circlet. They had an awful habit of knocking it loose with all their tugging. He placed the golden jewelry in his bag and removed a fairly large book he’d been saving for this occasion.   
  
While they forty eight small seraphim had gotten better at braiding his hair, they still took their time, and Mikleo had endured enough hair pulling over the years to grow desensitized to it. He knew this time would take even longer since he’d agreed to let them put charms in his hair. What he hadn’t thought about was how much weight forty-eight charms would add.   
  
Amidst all the hair twining and arrangement of those charms, and the interesting theories within his book, Mikleo didn’t hear the creak of the doors opening.   
  
“Uh…Mikleo.” He looked up at the sound of his name, and instantly felt himself heat up. Mikleo winced at the very intentional tug on a his hair after his startled jump. He’d completely forgotten today was when Sorey was returning to town.   
  
“I uh… I promised them a long time ago I’d let them do this. They’ve been bugging me for years.” Sorey glanced over all the normin that Mikleo knew were essentially glaring at him.

“Well, well, the brute’s back I sees.” Atakk voiced over the crowd. Sorey groaned. He hated that nickname, but his best efforts to get rid of it only made it stick more.   
  
Only a couple minutes later and every normin had plopped somewhere around or on Mikleo, while Sorey sat on the floor a few feet away. Mikleo had to give them their time, but that look in Sorey’s eyes was driving him crazy. Mikleo knew part of it was envious of the fact that _normin_ got to braid Mikleo's hair before Sorey, but there was more to it.  
  
“Hey guys,” Mikleo paused to let them all refocus their attention away from glaring at Sorey “Lailah said she’ll have a special treat for you at the inn tonight.” The next second was a collective gasp, followed by whispers amongst the group, before they all said their farewells, and ignored Sorey’s existence as marched out the door.   
  
Mikleo had gotten one breath before arms snaked around his waist and pulled him off the stairs. He set his forehead against Sorey’s while his fingers played with the blond hair at the nape of Sorey’s neck.   
  
Any thought involving normin was shoved aside once their lips met, however, Mikleo did make a mental note to properly thank Lailah later. 


End file.
